“Atardecer inolvidable” Oneshot
by Suspirosuspiroso
Summary: Este seria un atardecer inolvidable para esta pareja.


"Atardecer inolvidable" (One-shot) Draco -Hermione

**Hola!!!**

Les traje un One-Shot. Espero les guste. Es cortito así que no les va a tomar mucho tiempo leerlo.

Declaración: los personajes aquí expuestos son propiedad de J.K.R. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-----*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--------

**"Atardecer inolvidable" ****(One-shot) Draco -Hermione**

Se encontraba sentada en aquella hamaca que ella misma había colocado, hace tiempo atrás, en una de las ramas del frondoso Sauce,el cual estaba ubicado a orillas del enorme lago que había en los terrenos de su hogar.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin, y la noche llegaba lentamente. El sol se ocultaba dándole paso a la enorme luna blanca, redonda y radiante que cada noche de verano aparecía en aquel cielo sumamente estrellado.

Su mirada estaba fija en el lago que tenia frente a ella. Por su cabeza viajaban miles de pensamientos. Su cuerpo se estremecia cada tanto por algun recuerdo vivido, de felicidad o de tristeza, de amor o de odio, de paz o de guerra. Ella realmente había logrado todo lo que deseaba y mucho mas, cosas que no se esperaba. Un amor que nunca se lo imaginaria ni pensaria nadie. Una vida que en estos momentos le regalaba puramente felicidad.

Una leve brisa movió las hojas de aquel árbol y siguió con los finos cabellos enrulados de aquella mujer, pero ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni noto la brisa que la acariciaba, ni los pasos de una persona que se acercaban a ese lugar.

-Me imaginé que te encontraría aquí- Escucho una voz a sus espaldas que le era muy familiar, mientras él le colocaba una manta sobre su espalda.-¿Que haces?-Le preguntó el rubio

-Pensando-Respondió la castaña con tranquilidad

-¿Y en que pensabas, aquí, tanto tiempo?-Siguió la platica

-En la vida, en mi vida, en nuestra vida. Como cambio todo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que yo estaría aquí contigo?-Respondió ella

-¿Para bien?, ¿el cambio?-Le pregunto el rubio que se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella.

-¡Claro que sí!-La castaña le contesto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-O crees que estaría así, aquí contigo si las cosas no fueran para bien.

Él le beso en los labios tiernamente y tomándola de las manos la ayudo a levantarse de la hamaca.

Lentamente la condujo hacia su banco preferido, el cual compartían ambos todas las tardes para ver juntos el atardecer.

Él tomó asiento y ella aprovechó la postura de su pareja para recostarse en el espacio vacío y apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de él.

-¿Crees que esto durará para siempre?-Le preguntó la castaña

-No tengo ninguna duda-respondió él

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque te amo demasiado Hermione, con locura si quieres creerlo. Tú eres mi realidad, mi esperanza, mi destino, mi luz, mi amor, mi vida. Tu eres mi pasado, mi presente y te aseguro que mi futuro también. Siempre será así.

-Gracias Draco, tu también eres todo para mi. Sin ti no estaría aquí, no estaríamos aquí-dijo ella mientras se acariciaba la abultada panza.

El la miro con dulzura, acaricio sus cabellos, su cara, sus labios y le respondió:

-Yo tampoco estaría aquí si no fuera por ti. Tu me sacaste de la oscuridad, tu me devolviste mi alma que ahora yo te entrego con todo mi ser.  
Tu me convertiste en amigo, amante, esposo, y me estas dando el mejor regalo que me pudieran dar, me darás un hijo, seré padre gracias a ti. Todo por tu amor, por este amor maravilloso que me regalas cada día, cada tarde y cada noche.

Ella lentamente se incorporó en el banco, con lagrimas en los ojos miró al hombre que tenia enfrente, le tomó la cara con sus manos y le dio un beso dulce y lleno de todo el amor que sentía por él.

Él acarició su abultada barriga mientras recibía gustoso aquel beso. Y es que de verdad le había dicho ese atardecer todo lo que sentía por ella, como nunca se lo había demostrado.

Cuando se separaron él beso la cabeza de su mujer, luego su nariz, la boca y por ultimo la panza. Y con un leve susurro hablándole a la panza dijo:

-Tu también eres lo mas importante en mi vida-Lo dijo bastante bajo para que solo su hijo lo escuchara. Mientras la castaña sonreía feliz.

Ese era un atardecer que ninguno de los dos podría olvidar jamás. Un atardecer que hacia renacer su verdadero amor. Un atardecer que les obsequiaba una noche llena de ternura, amor y pasión.

Ella apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido, mientras él la protegía con sus brazos.

Y así juntos, en silencio se quedaron observando, con sus manos entrelazadas, como la tarde llegaba a su fin y por ella aparecía una noche sumamente estrellada. Sabiendo que tendrían muchas mas tardes/noches como esas. Aunque este seria un atardecer inolvidable.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Bueno un mini ficc que se me ocurrió hacer. Espero les haya gustado.  
Les cuento que se me ocurrió hace un par de noche luego de ver la película Notting Hill en la que actúan Julia Roberts y Hugh Grant, bueno la parte que me inspiro fue el final, que no lo voy a contar por si alguien no la vio. jajaja.**

De verdad espero que les guste. Es lo primero que escribo así que ténganlo en cuenta. jajaja.  
Y si alguien leyó algo parecido espero me avise ya que yo hasta ahora no lei ninguno así.

Bueno los dejo.

Besos


End file.
